


save me right now

by duaa



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [15]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bleeding, Blood, Canon Compliant, Crying, Dragon Witch - Freeform, Gen, Pre AA, Stumbling, Wounds, badthingshappenbingo, staggering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24052807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duaa/pseuds/duaa
Summary: Roman ends up in the commons after a particularly nasty fight with the Dragon Witch. He needs to make it to his room - except he doesn't seem to be capable of achieving something so simple.
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707997
Comments: 8
Kudos: 66
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	save me right now

Roman stood up, hands outstretched as he tried to regain his balance. The couch, oh _fuck_ , was bathed in blood now, soaking in deeper than some detergent could fix. The wound in his leg gaped as he held onto the coffee table. Why oh why had he chosen to rise up in the living room?! He had forsaken himself, and now he would suffer the consequences of his own actions. Let it be said that he was an idiot, an absolute buffoon - how could he expect his wounds to heal outside of his room? Why did he rise up here? The carpet. The beautiful brown carpet he had summoned for Patton, now copper colored spots littered the whole expanse. How could he make such a mistake? The world spun again as he doubled over. His room, he needed to get to his room, now! 

Letting go of the coffee table, he dragged his left leg, straining to reach the banister. Just a few feet, he could do this, he will persevere. He fought the dragon witch multiple times before, so what if she got better of his leg this time? He just needed to reach his room, ten steps are not a lot, he climbed these steps everyday! He reached out to the banister, sorely misjudging how close it was and stumbled, crying out as his leg hit the ground, harsh and unforgiving. The pain, oh dear, tears squeezed out of his eyes on their own accord, grip going slack as the dam broke. Here he was, a prince, nay, the prince - pressed against the ground, sobbing like a school boy. He was supposed to be brave, strong, tough. And here he was; weak, pathetic and crying. All he had to do was make it to his room, it wasn't a mammoth task. 

He froze, hearing something rustle. Panic coursed through his veins, adrenaline kicking in yet again - _he will not be found like this_. He was Creativity! Exhaling, he gripped the banister, pushing his good leg forward. He could do this. He pulled himself up, arms shaking, muscles aching in agony. He could do this. He fell atop the second step, knees digging in. He could do this. Once again, right leg ahead, pull. He could do this. He made it halfway there, crumpling on the stairs in a heap. His chest was constricting, why couldn't he breath? He gasped for air, hand clutching at his throat. In and out, in and out, in nothing was going in what was happening and out, in and out, in and wheeze, in and out. He could do this. He could do this. 

He could not do this.

How was the room getting darker? The shadows were getting heavier, consuming him. He could feel the vibrations from the ground, who was walking? His leg was full of needles, he could barely feel anything but the stinging pain. Were the stairs moving? Why was he floating? His legs weren't in contact with the ground, the edges of the stairs long gone. He was so tired, maybe a nap wouldn't hurt? He was fine, fine, fine...  


* * *

  
"Roman! Roman! Oh my god, please wake up, no, Roman!" 

"Hrngh..." 

"Wake up, princey, please!" Was that... Anxiety? 

"Hhhnnn..." He could feel hands cradling his head, was Anxiety really here? "Anxiety?" 

"Oh thank fuck, oh my god! What do I do? Fuck, fuck -" Anxiety sobbed in... relief? Where was he? Everything still hurt, so he probably wasn't in his room. His eyes ached the longer he kept them open, heavy with exhaustion, blurry. 

"My... room..." He managed to croak, hoping that Anxiety would help him - why would he? Roman had done nothing but taunt and relentlessly tease him, Roman wasn't expecting any kindness from him, he shouldn't. 

"Okay, okay, your room, got it, okay, shit, hey, k-keep your eyes, uh, open. Okay?" Anxiety's arms encircled him, lifting him with ease. Roman had many questions, but right now, he focused on just staying awake. Why do that when he could just shut his eyes and sleep? Yeah, that seemed a lot better. Anxiety bound up the stairs, Roman held close to his chest. He kicked the door open - how did they reach his room so fast? - barging in and gently laying Roman on his bed. Instantly, the blood vanished from his outfit, leaving no mark behind. Scratches healed, turning pale white. The wound in his leg slowly started to knit itself together, the rest of his pant leg extending over it, hiding the gruesome injury. 

More importantly, his mind was relieved of the excruciating pain, clearer. His eyes felt less and less like weights, slipping open with ease. He pushed himself up on his elbows, haze clearing from his brain. Anxiety! That... _guy_ had helped him. Helped Roman. He'd even sounded concerned, panicking over Roman. That made no sense, why would he ever care about Roman - they were not friends. They barely had a single civil conversation. And he had still helped Roman. 

A sniffle caught his attention, Anxiety was kneeling by his bed, head thrown back as black tears endlessly streamed down his cheeks, painting black tracks. His eyeshadow did not seem to be giving way to bare skin, as tear after tear escaped the dark side's eyes. Why on Earth was he crying? He bowed his head, tears now dripping onto his jeans as he shook. 

"Hey, are you okay?"

**"Am I okay?! What the fuck, Princey? Don't, you can't fucking _die_!"** His voice was distorted, reminiscent of villains Roman was used to defeating. ~~The tears never stopped, a fact that was not lost on Roman.~~

"I wasn't going to die. Just injured."

**"That's not any better!"**

"Why do you care, anyways?" The other side seemed to curl inwards even more at that, shoulders slumping lowering than Roman even thought was possible. He stood up slowly, hands hanging at his sides. For a second, he seemed to tower above Roman, casting a long shadow over him. Roman gulped, fearing that he maybe crossed a line. He could've at least thanked him for his help. Anxiety backed away from his bed, eyes hooded save for the never ending tears. He turned away from Roman, shoulders shaking. 

"Deceit." He called out into the shadows as Roman's head shot up.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Was all he could get out before his eyes shut off without his own accord.  


* * *

  
He awoke the next day alone on his bed, the very way he had been laid down. A note was left on his desk in fine calligraphy, reading 'think before you speak'. Anxiety came down for breakfast, gulping down his juice before scampering off as usual. Logan and Patton seemed none the wiser. He thought of mentioning yesterdays events, when his eye caught something glinting behind the curtains. A yellow eye peered out at him, as he swallowed. Maybe it was better to keep this to himself, besides, it's not like the dark sides did anything as of now.

**Author's Note:**

> so i was kinda sad that i never wrote a pre-AA fic cause cmon those used to GOLDEN! on wattpad, with all those OCs and whatnot. this barely compares, i mean wheres the angst, yk?? but anyways,  
> lmk if you see a typo!  
> hope you like it ❤️💕


End file.
